


Toy Master

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Sex, Angels, Blood Drinking, Body Modification, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Demon Blood, Demons, Digital Art, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Fucking Machines, Human Furniture, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Nursing Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Shrinking, Tattoos, Transformation, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Eobard plays with his toys.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Eobard in a sweater and Reverse Flash-inspired belt petting one of Cisco's horns and masturbating. Cisco fucking Hartley on a couch. Modern art hangs in the background. Hartley has green feathery wings and a halo. Cisco has red leathery wings, nub-like horns, and a purple choker with a star. One of his wings is pierced with a gold chain and stars.

Eobard came home to his toys playing oh so nicely together. Hartley's legs were spread wide for Cisco's cock. Both their wings were twitching: Cisco's leathery ones and Hartley's feathery ones. The gold chains and stars of Cisco's pierced wing were jingling with all the movement. Hartley's halo was flickering.

Eobard hung up his cloak and tie and unbuttoned his shirt a bit. Cisco trilled when Eobard stroked Cisco's horns. Cisco panted when Eobard wrapped his hand around one and pumped it as if it was a cock. Cisco fucked Hartley faster. Hartley drooled. Both their minds were full of nothing but fucking and being fucked.

Eobard chuckled, and as a reward for both of them, wove a spell that enlarged and engorged Cisco's cock. Hartley squealed at once. His toes curled. He wrapped his legs around Cisco to draw him in closer, not that Cisco needed much urging. Cisco was practically sliding inside. By the stains on the couch and the dribble sloshing out, Eobard guessed that they'd gone quite a few rounds today.

Eobard smirked. He started scheming to deny them all day. His fallen angel and his human-turned-incubus begging for their master's faintest mercy…

Still, there was still the present picture to enjoy, and it was riveting. Hartley's legs had practically unhinged to accommodate Cisco's temporary blessing. They were both sweat and cum-stained messes. Eobard didn't know if he wanted them to stay like that through the oncoming day or have them wash it off before they slept.

Cisco parked inside Hartley and groaned loud and low, Hartley quickly joining him. More cum spilled out of Hartley's reddened walls. Eobard waved Cisco's size enchantment away. However, he replaced it with another one. He locked Cisco and Hartley together, and made it so that Cisco would cum, cum, and cum again. Cisco panted, already woozy from the strong magic Eobard was lacing him with. And of course, all the cumming.

He tucked right into the crook Hartley's neck. The light of Hartley's halo dimmed with his own slumber. They looked just wonderful together. And it was a trip to watch Hartley content to fall asleep full of cum, with more on the way.

Eobard's toys got along so well.


	2. a Reversal, of sorts

Eobard had his toys standing with their hands behind their head, with their legs and wings spread so that they'd show off all the goods. Eobard's gaze darted between Cisco's dick and Hartley's vag. The former was as cute a nub as its owner's horns while the latter was as vast as its owner's need for flesh.

Normally, Hartley had a vag while Cisco had a dick. No particular reason, that was just how it'd been since Eobard had acquired them. They were his dolls to accessorize after all. It was the same as Cisco's wing piercings or the darkened green of Hartley's wings and halo.

Today, however, Eobard had Cisco's dick recede into a vag, and Hartley's vag close up and fill out into a cock. Eobard gave Cisco the tenderness of a sweetheart: something that had hosted languid, gentle love. Hartley, Eobard played around with various lengths and girths. Eventually, Eobard decided on something simple: about average for a human in length, and notably slender. Quite like the rest of Hartley, actually.

Then Eobard sat back in his leather throne. No self-respecting immortal simply owned a chair. He unzipped his trousers and told them to play with their new toys.

They weren't strictly new for either of them, of course. It'd just been a while.

They obeyed immediately. Hartley stroked up and down at a near memorizing pace, while Cisco was equally enrapturing with how he was fingering himself. Cisco's wings fluttered, jingling his piercings which generated that pleasant chime. Hartley's wings, meanwhile, curled and uncurled as if they were toes.

Eobard stroked his cock slowly. He was thrilled by how he'd trained such obedient entertainment. It would take another master vampire and several miracles to break his enchantments.

With blurring speed, he pecked them both from behind before snatching Cisco into his lap, settling them both on the throne. A flourish in the direction of Eobard's cock was all Cisco needed to start riding it with abandon. Cisco started gasping and moaning and aching.

"Sir, you're stretching me so good!"

Eobard yanked him into a kiss. It was such an adorable reminder of their first night together. The night that made Cisco no longer human.

Eobard pulled away and spotted Hartley watching them―no, watching Eobard―with longing. Eobard smirked. Hartley naturally longed for his master's personal attention.

"Keep going," Eobard said, cruel in his encouragement. Just as he'd been on his and Hartley's first night together.

Hartley went back to work, yet a hunger remained in his eyes. Not the hunger of a sex demon of course, but Eobard would feed him soon all the same.

"You came before me," Eobard said to Cisco.

Cisco blushed, bringing his hand up to his chin faux-coyly, "I'm an incubus; I'm supposed to be naughty."

"Indeed," Eobard grinned. His eyes glowed red. He drank from Cisco. The blood of a well-fed incubus howled through Eobard. He tucked his sleeping demon into the throne and prowled over to Hartley.

Hartley gasped and worked double time.

Eobard appeared behind him in a blur of motion. Hartley groaned when Eobard wrapped his hand around Hartley's cock and started stroking firmly.

"Have you just been holding your cock this entire time?" Eobard tsked. "Don't you like how I've equipped you today?"

"I―" Hartley gasped.

Eobard peered between them. His own cock was nudging against Hartley's ass. Hartley's own cock twitched.

"Oh, I see," Eobard said. "You need something inside you now. How negligent of me…"

A spritz of magic lubed and stretched Hartley's ass. Hartley gasped again. Eobard made a note to fill and fuck that ass more often.

Sure enough, soon after Eobard filled Hartley up, Hartley's cock fully hardened.

"I don't even need to fuck you anymore," Eobard said.

"Master, please," Hartley panted.

"Please what, pet?"

"Please fuck me. I want to feel you all year!"

"How ambitious of you. How could I possibly refuse such an eloquent proposal?"

Eobard ravaged his fallen angel. He held him down and fucked him so there'd be bruises outside and in. Hartley was howling and glowing with pleasure-pain.

When Cisco woke up from his cute little cat nap, Eobard enchanted him once again; this time, to sport his typical dick alongside his vag. Then, Eobard had Cisco fuck Hartley's throat. Granted, there wasn't much fucking Cisco could do with such a tiny thing, but it was fun watching him try. Besides, Hartley needed more of a pacifier than a gag. Cisco enthusiastically provided.

Eobard fucked Hartley through his own orgasm as well as Hartley's. When Hartley's limbs started caving, Eobard had Cisco set Hartley and himself up on the tandem fucking machines.

Cisco's dick practically flailed from excitement. Eobard didn't deny his own anticipation. With incubus blood flowing through him, Eobard fluttered back to half-hardness by the time Cisco pushed the dildo inside Hartley. Hartley's breath hitched as each molded vein twisted inside him.

Obediently, Cisco fetched the remote for Eobard before seating himself on the identical dildo in front of Hartley. Just as obediently, Hartley started suckling Cisco. Cisco thrummed. Eobard was feeding his incubus well tonight, just as his incubus had fed him.

Eobard set the machine harsh and high for Hartley. Hartley squealed, jolted from additional overstimulation. For Cisco, Eobard made the machine go slow and shallow. Cisco whined, frustrated. But he was still getting Hartley's mouth.

"See? You don't have much to complain about, do you, pet?" Eobard said. He tugged Cisco's hair right when the crest of Hartley's half of the machine shoved him into Cisco's crotch.

Cisco keened. No, he truly didn't.

Hartley didn't either. Here he was getting all the cock he never got in that abysmally puritanical Heaven of his. He even got a cock of his own sometimes, too.

Eobard took exceedingly good care of his toys.


	3. an Abyssal Transformation

Many years ago, a still human Cisco rode Eobard's cock, blissfully unaware of what Eobard had planned for him. Eobard gave him a long, languid kiss. A final farewell to Cisco's humanity.

Eobard drank his blood until he went limp. Eobard held him there, savoring the sight, before carrying him lovingly to the basement.

"So you're finally ready," Hartley said. He was piqued with excitement.

"I am," Eobard said. "And so is he. Be a dear and prepare him."

Hartley positioned Cisco starfish-style on the pentagram.

Cisco kept sleeping as Hartley drew the final rune. He looked so precious. From the rise and fall of his chest, to the bite marks on his neck; even asleep, his body begged to be ravished. Even before Eobard officially claimed him, he was treating his pet well. The transformation was infamously painful.

Hartley stepped back and out of the way. Eobard got to work. Rolling up his sleeves wasn't strictly necessary to speak the enchantments, but the sight of his bare arms got Hartley licking his lips.

Cisco whimpered as his bones cracked.

"Go back to sleep," Eobard laced his words with vampiric charm. Cisco was helpless to obey.

Soon, two red nubs emerged from his head, and leathery wings spread out from his shoulder blades. His wings were initially as small as his horns, but Eobard enchanted them to grow until they spanned down to his hips and just slightly wider than his arms.

Eobard spoke another spell. This one painted a red thunderbolt―Eobard's symbol―down Cisco's neck and chest, all the way down to his ankle. This spell branded Cisco's very soul as Eobard's. Vampiric charm was no longer necessary to make him obey.

While Cisco was still asleep, Eobard made a few minor modifications to him.

1) Cisco's vag became a cute, plump cock,

2) his lashes and lips softened further,

3) his chest and ass plumped up, and

4) his hair fluffed up and grew out to the bottom of his shoulder blades.

"Wanna ride him so bad," Hartley said.

"Of course you do," Eobard said.

He'd made him that way.

To Cisco, he said, "Rise, my demon."

Cisco's now longer lashes fluttered open. He smiled weakly upon seeing Eobard. He was still drained from his master's bite.

Hartley came when called.

"Go feed your new fellow," Eobard said.

Hartley couldn't mount Cisco's mouth faster.

Cisco started sucking Hartley's vag instinctively. Hartley threw his head back and his wings fluttered from the stimulation. Eobard smiled. He planned to have Hartley face-sit more often. Hartley groaned oh so happily.

And of course, Cisco was enjoying himself as well. His incubus blood got right to work rejuvenating him. His energy returned, his bite mark healed, and his cock started hardening. He brought his hands up to hold Hartley's thighs. Hartley slid his hands across Cisco's, then started gently rocking against Cisco's face.

Cisco bent his legs. His toes curled. He squealed when Hartley held onto his horns as if they were handlebars. Cisco's cock twitched.

"Oh, there's more where that came from," Hartley smirked. He started riding him fast. Cisco moaned against Hartley's lips.

Hartley gasped. Cisco must've added his tongue. Cisco's cock started dripping.

"Very good, Cisco," Eobard said. "Good incubi are always wet―so that they're ready for their master."

Cisco spread his legs. Sure enough, Eobard's mastery of him caused him to grow wet elsewhere.

Eobard thumbed Cisco's ass opened. Cisco's breath hitched. Eobard's thumbs grew damp from Cisco's new slick. Eobard slid his cock right in.

"Oh, yes!" Hartley said, drenching Cisco in angelic juices. Cisco writhed, choking on the sheer volume Hartley was shoving down his throat. Eobard chuckled. It spilled over Cisco's cheeks and onto the floor. Cisco couldn't swallow it fast enough.

No matter. Eobard would have Cisco clean it later. With his tongue. Newborn incubi needed to be fed well, after all.

To that end, Eobard set about cumming in the other end. Cisco's body was quite cozy. His slick acted like warming lube, and his walls molded to his master's cock. Cisco wanted every last drop his master deigned fit to give him.

Eobard noticed Cisco's cock dribbling.

"Hartley, sixty-nine him," Eobard said.

Hartley twisted around and practically pounced on Cisco's cock. Cisco steadily moaned more and more.

"Are you two using your tongues?" Eobard asked.

Hartley purred while Cisco groaned.

"Good boys," Eobard said.

A few more thrusts later, and he came inside Cisco with a grunt. From what Eobard knew of incubus anatomy, Cisco's walls would absorb the cum and nourish him just as it would if he'd ingested it. Cisco certainly sounded nourished.

"Don't swallow, Hartley," Eobard said.

Hartley hummed his acknowledgement. When Cisco came, Hartley held it like the good boy he'd been trained to be.

"Now give it to him," Eobard said. "He ought to know how good he tastes."

Hartley kissed Cisco. They looked beautiful together. Sweat, cum, and slick dripped down them both. Hartley commanded the kiss, turning it into a wrestling match Cisco happily lost. Cisco lay there and took it just like everything else he'd been given that night.

Eobard pulled out. He magicked away his own grime, reset his clothes, and walked over to a toy chest. He considered two vibrators: a pink one and a blue one.

Eobard brought them both over. Cisco and Hartley were panting. Cisco looked up at Hartley with adoration while Hartley looked to be scheming what he could do to Cisco in their master's absence.

"You both have been exceptionally good tonight," Eobard said. He showed Cisco the two vibrators. "Which one would you like?"

"Pink please," Cisco said irresistibly sweetly.

Eobard had Hartley put it inside Cisco. Then Eobard told Cisco to tongue-clean the mess they'd made of the floor. Cisco got right to work.

"And you get the remote," Eobard said, passing it to Hartley.

Hartley grinned.


	4. God will be on my ass

"Are you sure you have to go?" Eobard asked, putting on the typical longing of a lover.

Hartley sighed, "God will be on my ass if I don't."

"No, he won't," Eobard said, kissing Hartley's hand. "From what you've told me, God does nothing with your ass or any of your other fair features."

Hartley snickered and blushed.

"Same time next week?" Hartley asked.

"That works for me," said Eobard.

"Alright then." Hartley lingered at the door.

"Alright then." Eobard smiled. For all his sass, Hartley was adorable.

Eobard had started out in it for the sass, of course. An angel defying his Lord? Dinner and a show!

When Hartley finally departed, Eobard resumed his research. He knew angels could develop a will of their own, and it seemed Hartley was, whether knowingly or not, developing his. Angels who rejected their Master became persona non grata in Heaven. Their halos shattered and their feathers fell off, never to grow back again.

Eobard didn't want that for his beautiful boy. He'd be an angel, Eobard's angel, forever.

Plus, it'd be nice to have him obey without using his vampiric charm. Vampire powers weren't fueled by photosynthesis after all.

By Hartley's return, Eobard had it.

Eobard pulled him inside for a kiss. With blurring speed, he brought them straight to the bedroom.

"Someone missed me," Hartley said.

"I did," Eobard said.

"What happened to the floor?"

Oh what a brilliant toy Eobard had collected.

"I ordered takeout the other day."

"Ah."

Hartley's eyes went wide and blank.

"Eo, something's wrong."

Eobard shushed him. He peppered kisses to his face and lips, holding him tight.

"Eo, it hurts."

"It'll be over soon. This won't take long."

"Eo…"

Hartley's halo and feathers darkened, and his pupils became nonexistent. Eobard held him through his trembles and cries. Hartley's halo stopped glowing, and he fell back on the bed.

He wasn't dead. Eobard still sensed his life force.

Red thunderbolts appeared on the inside of his thighs. If he had a vag, they'd look like they were fucking him.

Eobard worked his magic.

Two red, fucking thunderbolts.

Beautiful.

An hour later, Hartley awakened. Eobard hand fed him brunch.

"How do you feel?"

Hartley considered his answer, "…Free."

He wasn't too free, of course. But God would never be on his ass again.


	5. Laced with Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image description: Cisco in a pink blouse and corset. His hair is long, voluminous, and in a bun. In one image, he is wearing a pink skirt that bulges slightly. In the other image, his lower body is uncovered, revealing a pink cock cage.

Cisco was so pretty like this, Eobard cursed himself for not doing this before. Cisco's neck was hidden by a white collar. Frills peaked out at his wrists and hips. His corset was a vivid pink and turned him into a C-cup. Lace thigh highs hugged his legs and feet. The material was just translucent enough to let Eobard see the pink and purple nail polish on his feet. The nails on his hands matched.

Hartley had also done Cisco's hair. Part of it was done up in a cinnamon bun; however, there was still plenty left over for Eobard to tug at his pleasure. Eobard had no doubt that Hartley had tugged it at his own pleasure too.

Smart boy. It'd be the only pleasure he'd be getting all day.

Hartley dutifully got into position at Eobard's feet. Eobard set them on his footstool and ordered Cisco to get to work.

When Eobard finished his newspaper, he called Cisco over to ride his dick. Hartley groaned unhappily at being ignored.

"My pleasure is your own, pet," Eobard told him while sliding his hands up Cisco's blouse that could only liberally be called a dress.

Cisco's cock was caged in pink. Yet like a good little demon, he was already wet for his master. Cisco's walls opened right up for him and brought him up to a cozy sort of toasty.

"Good boy," Eobard kissed him. "Now get going."

Not just Cisco's hips were bouncing. Eobard unbuttoned Cisco's shirt to watch and cup Cisco's breasts. Cisco gasped. Incubus nipples may as well have been cocks in their own right.

Eobard kneaded Cisco's breasts. Sure enough, they started flowing. Cisco slurped up Eobard's offered hands. Then Eobard brought them back down to collect some more.

Cisco started panting. The barest bead of cum was inching out of his cage. Eobard gathered that onto his thumb and had Cisco suck it.

Cisco's hips became turbo-charged. No wonder Hartley was missing his own playtime with him.

Eobard took his feet off Hartley, then said, "Stroke yourself."

Hartley groaned yet got to it. His cock was caged in green. Even if he felt anything through the cage, his orgasm would have nowhere to go.

Eobard grabbed a remote from the side table and switched it on low and steady.

Hartley yelped.

A blue vibrator was buzzing right against his prostate.

Eobard came, then had Hartley clean up Eobard before eating out Cisco. His toys played so well together that Eobard had Hartley swallow him down.

Hartley grew jittery from the vibrator and incubus juices.

Eobard flicked his head at the front door. "Go polish the doorknob. It could use some spit and shine."

Hartley was cute when he grumbled.

"As for you," Eobard handed his mug to Cisco, "refill my coffee, and then go back to dusting."

"Yes, sir! Oh!"

Cisco's vibrator was pink. Eobard set it to go fast, in bursts. Spaced out enough to surprise him yet close enough together that he wouldn't calm down.

Eobard switched over to his laptop. He gave Cisco a kiss when he brought over the coffee, then lightly smacked Cisco's nearly-bare butt as he left. He chuckled at Cisco's ensuing squeak. Eobard got to watch Cisco jump throughout his chores.

When Eobard finished checking his email, he called Hartley over to warm his cock.

"Hey, now, none of that," Eobard said when Hartley started scratching Eobard's thighs. "Hands behind your back."

Hartley huffed.

"Good little hole," Eobard stroked Hartley's cheek.

Hartley moaned. His wings twitched. Aroused at praise naturally. Eobard hadn't needed to plant this reaction in Hartley, only hone it.

Eobard found his mastery over his toys riveting.

He waved Hartley away, then pumped his pre-cum into his coffee.

He handed the mug to Hartley.

"Drink this."

Hartley perked right up. His trembles became just dreadful. Eobard smiled.

"Go finger fuck Cisco's throat, and maybe I'll turn your vibrator off."

Eobard did not turn the vibrator off.

Instead, he had Hartley return to his original duty of propping up his master's feet. Eobard didn't bother hiding his smirk.

For lunch, Eobard had Cisco lay across his lap to be his TV tray. He gave them a break from their vibrators, but he put on a recording of Hartley and Cisco pleasuring each other. They'd probably say that was worse than the vibrators. They sounded desperate.

After lunch, Cisco washed the dishes. They had a dishwasher, of course, but Eobard had him wash them by hand for the effect. Plus it gave Eobard the perfect opportunity to sneak up on him and replace that vibrator with his cock.

"Keep going," Eobard said when Cisco inevitably became distracted.

Cisco reluctantly returned to his chore while Eobard fucked his ass. Hartley whined.

"Hartley, dry the dishes," Eobard said.

Hartley grumbled. This wasn't how he wanted to be included, and Eobard knew it.

Hartley gripped the plate he was holding tight when Eobard turned his vibrator back on. Hartley's thighs trembled. He had to lean on the counter. He was panting and sweating profusely.

Eobard turned him over for a kiss.

"You should rest," Eobard's eyes glowed red.

Hartley gulped. He knew what that meant.

Eobard left Cisco in the kitchen and led Hartley by hand into the bedroom.

He pointed at the bed. "Get comfy."

Once Hartley was in position, Eobard drank his blood. Hartley moaned. His eyes and his halo went dim. His wings twitched. Finally, he collapsed beneath Eobard.

Eobard licked his lips.

The buzz of the vibrator reminded him that it was still going.

Eobard left it in. Something fun for Hartley to wake up to.


	6. Humiliation

Hartley woke up with a sore ass and knees. Once Hartley registered the pain and the buzzing, he realized the vibrator was still inside him. He didn't want to move, but he'd been commanded not to take it out until his master bade him to.

With how woozy he felt moving, he probably should've stayed in bed, but he was determined to get that hell device out.

He found Eobard and Cisco in the living room. Cisco was either blowing Eo or warming him. There was too much of a haze for Hartley to tell.

"Oh, come lie down, Hartley," Eobard said as sweetly as a Venus fly trap. "You really shouldn't be up like this."

"Want out…" Hartley said.

"And you certainly shouldn't be going out like this."

"Vibe out," Hartley loved to hate the humiliation of being stripped of his eloquence.

"Oh that," Eobard grinned, petting Hartley's hair. It sure felt nice. "Well, since you asked so nicely."

Cisco took it out of him. The hell device was finally gone!

"Cisco," Eobard said.

Oh no…

Just as Hartley feared, Eobard ordered Cisco to replace the vibrator with his fingers. Hartley tensed up. He trembled when Cisco began finger fucking him. Hartley panted and gasped. His cries moved no one. Cisco was even deeper under Eobard's power than Hartley was; Cisco was a natural submissive.

Hartley wondered if that would be better. To have his attitude adjusted as well. Even when he defied Eobard, it was because Eobard commanded him to.

Hartley groaned when his cock ballooned painfully inside the cage.

"I suppose you'll be wanting this off too," Eobard said. "Well, I don't. I don't think you need it to come. Prove me right."

Eobard's accursed enchantment did its thing. Hartley cried when cum bubbled out of the cage. This was Hell. Hartley was unsatisfied. More longing than ever, in fact. And his ass hurt!

"Eo…" Hartley said weakly. Tears were blotching his face. He sniffled.

"There, there, you're being so good for me," Eobard said. He petted Hartley's hair with one hand. He tweaked Hartley's nipple with the other.

Hartley yelped.

Pain, pain, pain.


	7. Tiny Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image description: Cisco with hair that reaches down to his breasts, red nub-like horns, and tiny red wings. His dick is small yet visible.

Cisco was grateful for the honor of warming Eobard's cock. His lips and mouth belonged to Eobard; his whole body did. Cisco wanted nothing more than for him to use it. His mouth felt so empty without cock or vag or fingers or something.

He watched with rapt attention as Eobard leafed through a book of enchantments he knew. He must've found something fun, because he started speaking an incantation.

Cisco shrunk and shrunk and shrunk until he fit in the palm of Eobard's hand. Cisco gave him a twirl to help him see his handiwork. He loved being helpful. Helping his master made him feel especially good. It got his dick and breasts dripping and his vag and ass juicy. It made his heart and wings flutter, and it made him even warmer and even more energetic.

Eobard offered him his finger. At this size, it was bigger than any cock he'd ever taken. Cisco was excited to have something so big in his mouth. He sucked the digit and swirled his tongue around it. He wrapped his hands around what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Cisco didn't even gag when Eobard started fingering his mouth. Eobard barely had to move to hit the back of Cisco's throat. Cisco moaned. His dick twitched. He was thrilled.

"Play with your tits," Eobard said.

Cisco groaned as he rubbed himself. His breasts were still tender from the previous day's play. Yet they were already pouring out fluid. Aphrodisiac, Eobard had explained. It made Hartley very, very horny. Hartley was sad sometimes, so Cisco made sure to fuck and feed him lots. That always cheered him right up. Eobard let Cisco cheer up Hartley as much as he wanted.

Cisco liked making Eobard and Hartley feel good. Eobard said that he hadn't just picked Cisco because he liked him; Hartley liked him too. That made Cisco feel more special than he'd ever felt as a human, so he wanted to help Eobard and Hartley feel special too.

He got to touch and be touched this time, so it wasn't long before Cisco came. He shuddered and spilled in Eobard's hand, yet he started hardening and dripping again quickly. Good incubi were always wet for their master. And Eobard was such a good master that Cisco wanted to be the best incubus ever.

Eobard took his finger away. Cisco kept his whimpers on the inside. He wasn't whiny like Hartley.

"Start fingering your vag," Eobard said. "And position yourself so that I can see it."

Cisco would've done that anyway. He wanted Eobard watching him. From his squishier tummy to his cute little horns, Cisco would never stop being grateful for the new body Eobard had given him.

Cisco was grateful for his dick, but after he'd gotten used to it, he started missing his vag. Then one day, Eobard let him have both! Eobard was such a kind master.

"I want to see if you can take my pinky," Eobard said.

Cisco moaned. He didn't have to open himself up. He was an incubus; he was always open. That meant Eobard wanted this for pleasure. His own and Cisco's.

Cisco made sure to think of things that would help him demonstrate his devotion. He thought back to Eobard first transforming him into a demon. The joy he'd felt after having breasts again and finally having his own dick. Discovering his horns and his wings. How squishier he was now.

His body looked better, felt better, and worked better. Super better for sex. Cisco could have sex all day and not get tired. Cisco would never be able to repay Eobard for that.

Cisco moaned as he came again, through his vag this time. Then he spread his legs wider for Eobard's finger. Cisco started panting. It was blunt and thick and round. Eobard started fucking deep inside him. He managed to make Cisco's tummy bulge. Cisco shrieked and came when Eobard curled his finger.

"Clean this up for me," Eobard said, holding out his finger. When Cisco finished, Eobard curled his hand so Cisco could hump it.

Cisco was moving fast, but what got him to come again was seeing Eobard's gorgeous blue eyes watching him.

Cisco realized he was in a puddle of his own juices. He started licking them up like a good incubus should. He moved slowly. His wings felt heavy. They were the only things about him that weren't small. Cisco supposed it was because Eobard liked them that way, but he figured it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Sir, may I have smaller wings?" Cisco asked, bringing his hand to his mouth. Eobard liked it when he was cutesy. "I want them to match the rest of me."

"Of course," Eobard smiled.

Cisco came again. He always passed out when his dick and vag came together.

He knew his wings were smaller when he woke up because they no longer felt like blankets. Eobard conjured up a mirror to let Cisco see them. They spread out, not down, just past his shoulders; and they had tiny nubs at the crest.

Cisco loved them. He loved everything Eobard gave him. He couldn't wait for what Eobard gave him next.

Eobard unzipped his pants and brought his hand down so Cisco could mount his cock. This small, it was like an exercise ball. Cisco could sit on it, but he couldn't get it in.

"Start humping it," Eobard said. "You'll fit soon enough."

Cisco was grateful for his master's guidance.

Cisco started to notice that he was gradually sliding down Eobard's cock. He was growing. His legs began to dangle off Eobard's head. He eventually had to hold himself steady so that Eobard wouldn't pierce through him. The potential peril was exhilarating. But Eobard would never hurt him. Not in a way that didn't feel good.

Eobard was the best master a demon could have.


	8. Helpful Demon, Happy Angel

Cisco found Hartley being sad again on the porch. Eobard was out, so it was up to Cisco to make him happy again.

The fastest way to make Hartley happy was to give him dick, so Cisco opened Hartley's mouth wide so he'd take it. Normally, Cisco would've gotten him a pillow for his knees first, but Hartley was so sad that he was pretending he didn't want sex again. It was an emergency! Cisco would kiss his knees better later.

Cisco held Hartley against him until he stopped struggling and starting sucking.

"Good angel," Cisco smiled.

Hartley's eyes were becoming pretty and glossy as he drank Cisco up. And Cisco was feeling very, very good. He was taking care of Hartley, and Hartley was getting all better again. And Hartley's mouth felt great on his cock, too.

Hartley started holding Cisco's thighs and using his tongue. That's when Cisco knew Hartley was back to normal. Cisco came down Hartley's throat.

"Good angels swallow all the demon cum they're given," Cisco said, echoing their master's words. Good demons, meanwhile, swallowed all the angel cum they were given.

Hartley's hips started jerking. Cisco gave Hartley a plush, warm hand to fuck. Cisco's vag started begging for Hartley, but Cisco could wait. Cisco wanted to feed him again just to be safe. Plus, Hartley's mouth felt so good on his cock. Maybe Cisco would feed Hartley his cock twice and his vag twice. Oh, that sounded nice.

"You're being such a good boy," Cisco moaned through another orgasm. Hartley moaned with him and came just a bit later. Cisco ate Hartley's cum while Hartley ate his.

Cisco gave Hartley lots of kisses on their way to the bedroom. This bedroom was where Cisco and Hartley slept when Eobard wanted to give them individual attention, or if he wanted them to spend the night with just each other. Hartley wasn't Cisco's, of course, but he loved the nights when he got Hartley all to himself. Cisco would feed him all night, and he'd be horny and happy all day for weeks.

Cisco lay on his back, spread his legs wide, and guided Hartley gently to his vag. Hartley swirled around his outer walls before diving into his innards. Cisco made sure to make it loud and clear how much he loved it. How much he loved how good Hartley was being.

Hartley started humping the bed all on his own. Cisco was so proud of him. Fucking was much better for Hartley's health than brooding.

"Such a good boy, my good angel," Cisco smiled at him.

Hartley moaned as he came. Cisco fed him again to reward his good behavior.

"See, baby angel? Sex is much more fun than brooding," Cisco petted Hartley's hair. Hartley needed a haircut. It was getting harder and harder to see his handsome eyes.

Hartley got right back to Cisco's vag. He started sucking and slurping. Cisco felt so, so good. Cisco moaned. Hartley rubbed the bed slowly. He was so cute when he was sleepy.

"One more, baby, then I'll fuck your butt while you rest."

Hartley's eyes lolled back. He started sucking and licking deeper.

"Oh, yes…"

Cisco shuddered through this orgasm. Hartley lapped it all up like the good boy he was, slowly and sleepily. It was adorable.

Cisco set Hartley up to enjoy a sexy nap. Hartley went boneless as soon as his cute little head hit the pillow. Cisco kissed him down his back and both ass cheeks, then he pulled his cheeks apart to kiss Hartley's ass hole. Hartley made a short, languid moan. Cisco saw Hartley's cock hardening again. Cisco started stroking Hartley's cock as soon as his own cock was inside him.

Cisco made sure to go slow so Hartley could relax. Sadness was very tiring, Cisco knew from experience.

Cisco giggled when Hartley's hand twitched like it was squeezing something. Cisco would feed him from his breasts later. Right now, Hartley's butt needed love.

Cisco reached under to squeeze Hartley's cheeks. Hartley moaned. Cisco kissed his nose. Hartley's head lolled to the side.

Cisco came five times before Hartley woke up from his nap. Hartley straightened his head. He fluttered many blinks. Hartley licked his lips, eyes half-lidded.

"How'd you sleep, baby?" Cisco asked, still thrusting inside Hartley.

Hartley hummed happily. Cisco had taken such good care of him that he couldn't even speak.

Cisco gave him more gentle kisses as he came in Hartley's ass one more time. Hartley's tummy had rounded out and softened up from all the cum. Cisco pulled out to grab a toy and plugged Hartley up. Eobard would want to see this. Cisco ate what spilled out in the meantime.

Cisco then moved to Hartley's side and guided his nipple to Hartley's mouth. Hartley drank him slowly. That felt very good. Hartley was such a sleepy baby right now. Cisco very gently pinched Hartley's face cheek. He moved Hartley's bangs out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Good baby, drinking your milk."

They stayed like that for hours. Cisco had lots of milk to feed him. Cisco switched Hartley over to his other breast at sunset.

Later, Cisco realized he'd had an entire day with Hartley all to himself.

Cisco treasured it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a long time since I've written or posted any porn haha. I've written six chapters so far, but I'm not opposed to writing more. Let me know what y'all think.
> 
> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
